We Meet Again, Brewer
by Kickin' It With Raura
Summary: (We Reunite Again) 6 years ago, Jack left Kim for Donna Tobin, right when Kim finds out she's pregnant with her daughter, Emma. Now, he is an actor living in LA, and Kim is an office worker in Seaford. One day at Emma's dojo, there is a certain karate instructor that creates an upside down in Kim Crawford's life.


**I MADE SLIGHT ALTERATIONS TO THIS CHAPTER, WHICH IS WHY ITS UPDATING AGAIN. **

* * *

**I'm sorry. Don't even start on how much you hate me, because TRUST me, I know. I was too busy caught up in school work, but I'm back now because**–**guess what**–**its summer! YAY!**

**So, my babies, let's get on with this. We Reunite Again was sort of a mess for me**–**I didn't know what I was typing, I forgot the plot and ideas, it was **_**ugh.**_

**I decided not to create a BRAND new story but to delete the other chapters BECAUSE, people wouldn't know which one to go to and such and it'd be hell. **

**So, basically in this story: Kim Crawford is currently a 24 year old office worker with a daughter who is 6 years old named Emma. At Emma's dojo one day, a special instructor would be there to do a presentation, but it's Jack Brewer. **

**Let's get on with it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 (Prologue)**

**::**

**We Meet Again, Brewer.**

* * *

"Emma," I sighed. As I tucked in my strawberry blonde hair. "Emma, hurry up, please darling! We're in a hurry here, and I don't have any time for your shenanigans!" It was currently 10:30, and Emma was already late for her karate class at our local mall.

I heard shuffling coming down the stairs, my 6 year old little girl running down the steps, clad in her karate gi, the white belt wrapped clumsily around her waist. I smiled as I watched her shuffle to wrap the belt around her waist, but sighed as she couldn't get it through. I walked over and fixed it for her. She reminded me too much of her father, that it hurt to even bear.

I am Kim Crawford. Black-belt extraordinaire (Well, used to) , 4.0 GPA High-School Achiever (again, used to), single (no surprise there), and 24 years old. Used to have a lover, never less.

But I have a kid now.

A daughter, to be exact.

Now, if you were one of my friends from a few years ago, and you were somehow trying to wonder how I got a kid. It's a long story.

Let's start:

_Hello kids! I'm Ms. Crawford and we're going to learn how babies are made! Um, keep point: __Don't have sex, because you will get pregnant and die. Don't have sex in the missionary position, don't have sex standing up. . .just don't do it . Now, everyone take some rubbers. _

_Uh, sorry about that. _

No, this is not sex ed in 8th grade, this is the story of my love life.

_It was senior year. _

_This started as love. I once dated a teenager named Jack Brewer, and we dated for two years, with nothing crossing our way, and the road of love went straight. We dated in eleventh and twelfth grade, and we even wanted to go rent our own apartment and go to the same college! We loved each other, trusted each other, and told each other everything. We were so comfortable around each other, that one day, we decided to make love. _

_I thought I used protection, I really did. It was all such a blur, and I was too caught up in the moment. _

_I came home one day, my hand unknowingly rushing up to my head as I felt the throbbing of my forehead grow bigger. My hand reached to the back of my jeans, and I checked the date on my iPhone. November 9th, it said. _

_November 9th. It was officially two weeks later than my period. I gasped, and I fumbled for the car keys as I rushed to the nearest drugstore. I flushed in embarrassment as the cashier looked at the young blonde in front of her. _

_Take deep breaths, Kim, I said to myself. I remember happy tears running down my face as the test told me I was positive. _

_I walked to the front door, ready to go to the Brewer residence as to tell Jack our newest addition. It saved me time, seeing that Jack was already perched against the frame of my front door. _

"_Jack," I said, gasping. "You scared me! Listen, I have great news to tell you!" I smiled wide at him, but in return, I got a grim frown. _

"_Listen, I have news to tell you too, Kim! I'll go first, okay?" He said. I nodded in agreement._

"_I'm breaking up with you. Listen, Kim. I can already see that this isn't going to work out. I've found someone else, someone who I think you would like too. " He said to me, his foot shuffling from side to side. I gasped. _

"_Jack!" I said, tears running freely down my cheeks._

"_It's not you, it's me! Kim, listen-"_

"_That's what they all say!" I shouted. I threw my exasperated hands in the air as Jack stared guiltily at me. _

"_Donna called me up last night, Kim. You just know how much history she and I had before we happened! Her legs, her french braid! It all just came to me!" [1]_

"_If she's what you want, Jack, then she's what you'll get." I said, my hand rubbing my swelling stomach. _

"_Thanks for understanding, Kim. You won't believe how much-" Jack said, a smile starting on his cheeks. _

"_But listen to me, Brewer. We'll meet again, and you'll see." And I remember slamming the door in his face. _

_**9 months later **_

"_What's her name, Ms. Crawford?" asked the elderly nurse. It was right after I gave birth, and I was exhausted. My mother supported my decision and stayed there with me, but of course, no Jackson Brewer by my side. _

_I didn't dare look at the bundle in the nurse's arms. I looked the opposite direction, and hissed, "Emma Jacklyn Brewer Crawford." _

_At that moment, my mother came in, and squealed as she saw the baby. I rolled my eyes. 'Did anyone get what was happening here?' I thought. _

"_Kim, aren't you happy? Cheer up, doll. Your daughter__–my granddaughter–is born! You should be happier, baby."_

_"How can I be happy?" I cried, tears leaking out of my eyes. "The love of my life__–her father–walked out on me 9 months ago. I have no one!" _

_My mom looked down at me, her eyes full of pity. "You'll get through it, Kimmy. Just trust me." I looked up back at her._

_And I did. _

_**Couple of months later**_

_The couple of months with Emma have been__–well–great. At first I resented her; she reminded me too much of Jack. My mother spent the time caring for her. I regretted how I only carried her twice throughout the entire 6 months, but I later took her in. Jack Brewer to Emma Crawford Brewer? Her brown chocolate eyes, chestnut colored hair, it was way too much. . . _

_Jack became a world famous actor, stuntman, and karate instructor. Life without Jack has been well. I was healthy, and I even found a job at the Seaford City Hall, where I worked as an office worker. _

_I guess I can say: Life is well._

* * *

"Mommy," whined Emma. My daughter was getting impatient, tugging on my skirt. "We gotta go, Sensei said someone was going to be here today, I want to meet them!" Whoa. I grabbed my car keys and headed outside, Emma on my trails.

We walked toward the dojo. She currently practiced at the dojo in town, the Blue Scorpions [1]. She enjoyed learning there, and her sensei was currently Frank.

Yes, Frank from school. The one who was a complete prick. But after high school, he finally quit the Black Dragons and realized that it made him an utter jerk. But, hey–we're friends now!

The sign outside indicated someone would be coming today. I squinted my eyes and read the sign better.

'_Special demonstration today at the dojo! Come in from 11-12:30 to see!' _It screamed in bold letters. Emma dropped my hand and ran into the dojo.

"Wait, Emma!" I said as I ran after her. "Emma, wait for mommy!"

I pushed my way into the black, double doors as I took a whiff of the fresh, crisp air of the dojo. In the center was a stage set up, with Frank setting up the wooden boards.

"Hey Frank!" I said, watching as Emma joined her karate mates.

"Oh, hey Kim!" he said, wrapping the microphone cord around the stage. "You staying for the presentation, yeah?" Crap, I completely forgot about that! Emma wanted me to stay, what would I say?

"What kind of presentation?" I said.

"You know, the ones where someone just comes up on the stage and shows us the ropes a lil'? But, you should stay for this one, Kimberly. We got special connections with our old friend, so one of the _top _karate instructors are going to be performing in _our _dojo!" He said, his face lighting up with pride.

"Do you happen to know who it is instructing?" I asked. I wasn't quite familiar with the stuntmen in the world, but, just to make sure, I wanted to know who it was.

"Not quite sure yet, actually."

I returned his pride with a bright smile. I was clearly impressed with the progress of the dojo. "Ah, I'm so proud of you Frankie! You know what? Just for you, I'll stay."

* * *

It was currently 11:25, five minutes away from what would be the karate performance. Emma was excited, her chestnut colored ponytail flipping from side to side as she chattered with her friends. I watched from the back seat as she smiled at the blonde boy next to her, and her smile slowly turned into laughter as he whispered a joke into ear. _Young love. _

"How's everyone doing today?!" Someone shouted through the mic.

_Whoa. _

The room was pitch black, spotlight only turned on the one person in the center of the stage, his back turned to the audience.

"You ready for this?!" He shouted again. I was blinded by all the lights [2] so I could not make out the facial features, but I could see the stocky build.

The lights turned on in the room, and the speaker turned around.

Holy. Shit.

_Jackson Brewer was on the stage, smiling into the audience._

* * *

**Awkward. It's terrible, but keep in mind that I'm not abandoning this story. **

**So did you like it, hate it? (((If you hated it, don't tell me)))**

**Follow me on: **

**ig: kickauslly**

**youtube: kickauslly**

**tumblr: kick-auslly**

**Some might like the old version better than the last version, but just keep it to yourself. Please? **

**[1]: Made that up, btw. **

**[2]: Cuz I'm blinded by all the lights, oh ohhhhh :)**

**ALSO: **

**1. There were some leaked scripts of the Kick episodes, i'm PUMPED!**

**2. Raura anyone? :)**


End file.
